Nickname
A Nickname is a substitute for the proper name of a familiar person, place, or thing, for affection or ridicule. For many high and lowborn people in Westeros, they have received nicknames based on their deeds, such as in battle, or from the house they originated from, or married into. Many also originate from the persons personality or physical appearance including disabilities. The North * "Brandon the Builder", name given to Brandon Stark, the first King in the North, because he allegedly built many well-known structures in Westeros, including the Wall. * "The King Who Knelt", name given to King Torrhen Stark, who bent the knee to King Aegon Targaryen rather than fight him, becoming the first Warden of the North. * "The Young Wolf", the title given to King Robb Stark during the War of the Five Kings. * "The Flayman", the title given to Lord Ramsond Bolton, the Lord of the Dreadfort and father of Randar, Roose, and Talana Bolton, who, before Ramsay Bolton, was infamous for flaying his prisoners and enemies. * "The Redarm", title given to Royce IV Bolton, a Red King of House Bolton whose method of killing including tearing out his victims insides. * "Lousy Lyrion", title given to Lyrion Bolton by Lord Roose Bolton, on account of his supposed cowardice during Robert's Rebellion. * "The White Wolf", title given to King Jon Snow following his defeat of House Bolton at the Battle of the Bastards. The name is a reference to Jon's albino direwolf, Ghost. * "The Oncoming Storm", name given to Carmine Grayburn because of his famously volatile temper. * "The Lord of the Hunt", name given to Lucius Dragen following a traumatic experience involving Manwell's Hunters, and later made an official title after the completion of the Wild Hunt. * "Ironbreaker", name posthumously given to Lord Garrick Grayburn after he killed Tyrus Harlaw. * "The White Cat", name given to Rodrik Nyte on account of his being an albino. * "The Old Bear", title given to Jeor Mormont due to the sigil of House Mormont being a bear. * "The Black Wolf", title given to Sammith Stark, a Lord Commander of the Night's Watch * "Red Eldon", title given to Eldon Downwood, a brother of the Night's Watch * "The Nightblade", title given to Ser Erron Nyte on account of the black Kingsguard armor he wore. * "Sweetlina", title given to Leyina Downwood. The Riverlands * "The Blackfish", name given to Ser Brynden Tully because of his refusal to follow through with an arranged marriage. * "The Late Lord Frey", name given to Lord Walder Frey on account of him and his troops arriving at the Battle of the Trident after the battle was already done. * "Lame Lothar", title given to Lothar Frey on account of his limp. * "Black Walder", title given to Walder Rivers, on account of his cruel and sadistic nature. * "Fat Walda", title given to Walda Frey, a granddaughter of Lord Walder Frey, on account of her obesity. * "Bloodraven", title given to Brynden Rivers, one of the Great Bastards of King Aegon IV Targaryen. * "Bittersteel", title given to Ser Aegor Rivers, another one of Aegon IV's Great Bastards. The Vale * "Sweetrobin", title given to Lord Robin Arryn. Given to him by his mother, Lysa Arryn, on account of his small and sickly appearance. * "Littlefinger", title given to Lord Petyr Baelish. First coined by Edmure Tully when they were children, both from his height as well as the fact that he came from the Fingers, the eastern coasts of the Vale. * "Dolorous Edd", name given to Eddison Tollett due to his sarcastic and pessimistic sense of humor. The Westerlands * "Kingslayer", name given to Ser Jaime Lannister for his killing of King Aerys II and breaking his vows as one of the Kingsguard. * "The Imp", name given to Tyrion Lannister, on account of him being a dwarf. * "The Toothless Lion", title given to Lord Tytos Lannister, father of Tywin Lannister, on account of his weak rule of Casterly Rock. * "The Mountain", title given to Ser Gregor Clegane on account of his abnormal physical size and strength. * "The Hound", title given to Sandor Clegane on account of his loyalty and ferocity. * "The Monster of the Westerlands", name given to Timos Crakehall on account of his sadism and brutality. The Stormlands * "Lighthammer", title given to Lord Rickard Harrigon. Given to him in his youth when he proved himself a weak blacksmith in Smithestone. * "The King who Forged", title given to King Kennon Harrigon, who bent the knee to House Durrandon, centuries before the arrival of Aegon Targaryen. * "The Onion Knight", title given to Ser Davos Seaworth following his aid to Stannis Baratheon during the Siege of Storm's End, providing his starving army with onions. * "The Usurper": title given to King Robert Baratheon, on account of his rebellion and usurpation of the Targaryen Throne, known as Robert's Rebellion. * "The High Knight", title given to Ser Loren Highstorm, a Kingsguard of King Daeron I Targaryen, on account of his exceptional skill in combat. * "The Laughing Storm", title given to Lyonel Baratheon on account of his booming laugh. * "The Kingmaker", title given to Ser Criston Cole due to the fact that he personally crowned King Aegon II Targaryen during the Dance of the Dragons. * "The Red Fox", title given to Harold Smithe due to his quickness and master thief skills. * "The Pale Griffin", name given to Ser Alyn Connington because of the sigil of House Connington being a griffin and his membership in the Kingsguard. * "The Black Arrow", name given to Eddin Mercer when he was younger because of his exceptional archery skills. The Borderlands * "Trevyr the Great", title given to Trevyr Blackgard after his actions in restoring House Blackgard as rulers of the Borderlands during the Fourth Border Wars. * "The Faceless King", name given to Steffon Blackgard (later called Althurin) following his ascension to Black King of Ebonheart when he started wearing a mask after contracting Crippling Decay. * "The Knight of the Red Rocks", name given to Ser Gyles Redgrave, on account of the red stone that his family's ancestral castle, Redgrave, is made of. * "The Sharpened Lady", name given to Sofina Blackgard on account of her sharp tongue and wit. * "Godkiller", name given to Lord Darren Blackgard after he successfully killed Vendu Ril atop Red Mountain. * "The Braveheart", title given to Andyron Blackgard on account of his great bravery and tenacity during the Third Border Wars. * "The Blackheart", name given to Carron Heartley due to his assassin skills. * "Lord of the Dead", title given to Zyre Skinner on account of his skills as a necromancer. * "The Old Mummer of Blackgard", name given to Hathor. * "Terror Terrence", name given to Terrence Tymber due to his intimidating style of combat during the Siege of Storm's End. The Reach * "Queen of Thorns", title given to Lady Olenna Tyrell on account of her headstrong and cunning attitude. * "The Knight of the Flowers", title given to Ser Loras Tyrell, on account of the flower sigil of House Tyrell. * "The Fat Flower", title given to Lord Mace Tyrell, on account of his obesity. * "The Old Rose", title given to Lady Clarra Tyrell, on account of her incredibly old age at the time of her death. * "Blackrose", name given to Balian Tyrell because of his insanity. * "The Branch Knight", title given to Ser Forrest Tarly. * "The White Bull", name given to Ser Gerold Hightower because of his great strength and his membership in the Kingsguard. * "The Knight of the Pussywillows", name given to Ser Glendon Flowers because he was raised in a brothel known as the Pussywillows. The Crownlands * "Aegon the Conqueror", title given to King Aegon I Targaryen, following his conquest of Westeros. * "The Mad King" title given to King Aerys II Targaryen, who was known for his madness. * "The Dragon of the Morningstar", title given to Ser Maegon Targaryen on account of his weapon of choice being a morningstar. * "The Beggar King", title given to Viserys Targaryen due to his constantly having to beg for support, food and water during his 17-year exile in Essos. * "Mother of Dragons", title given to Daenerys Targaryen because she was responsible for "birthing" the first dragons to appear in the known world in several hundred years. * "The Goldencrown", title given to Prince Aenyx Targaryen because he wore Aegon the Conqueror's crown. * "The Raven", title given to Sarina Waters, because of the dark colored robes she often wore and her tendency to get anywhere quickly. * "The Young Dragon", title given to King Daeron I Targaryen because of his young age at the time he ascended to the Iron Throne. * "The Old King", title given to King Jaehaerys I Targaryen due to his long reign as king. The Iron Islands * "The Reaper of Harlaw", title given to Caspus Harlaw due to his status as one of the Iron Islands' most brutal raiders. * "The Kraken's Daughter", title given to Yara Greyjoy, on account of her being the daughter of Lord Balon Greyjoy; the Greyjoy sigil being a Kraken. * "Crow's Eye", title given to Euron Greyjoy. The name comes from the fact that Euron wears a patch over one eye (though it is not exactly known what is under the patch.) * "Damphair", name given to Aeron Greyjoy on account of his hair frequently being wet because of his status as a Drowned Man. * "The Angel of Death", name given to Rud Volmark because his fleet is so successful most of the time in combat, so usually seeing him means certain death for his enemies. * "The Black Warden", title given to Jasper Greyjoy because of his expertise in land and sea, as well as the fear he has caused. Dorne * "The Red Viper", title given to Prince Oberyn Martell, on account of his method of coating his weapons with poison. * "The Beauty of Dorne", title given to Laenah Dayne due to her great beauty. * "Blackfang", name given to Ardyn Martell because of his betrayal of House Martell. * "The Sword of the Morning", title given to Ser Arthur Dayne due to the fact that he wielded House Dayne's ancestral longsword, Dawn. * "The Yellow Toad of Dorne", name given to Meria Martell on account of her being fat and nearly bald at the time of Aegon's Conquest. * "Sand Snakes", collective term for the eight bastard daughters of Prince Oberyn Martell, on account of them being bastards from Dorne as well as from House Martell. Essos * "The Spider", title given to Lord Varys, the Master of Whisperers for both King Aerys II Targaryen and King Robert Baratheon. * "The Devil of Qohor", name given to Jorrar Qharaq on account of his sadism and love of killing. * "The Red Woman", name given to Melisandre due to the fact that she is a red priestess of R'hllor. * "The Titan's Bastard", name given to Mero because of his supposed resemblance to the Titan of Braavos. Bastard Names For many noble houses, the bastards of those houses are often called "the bastard of" followed by their fathers seat or their family name. * "The Bastard of Winterfell", given to Jon Snow. * "The Bastard of Bolton", given to Ramsay Snow. * "The Bastard of Frostcliff", given to Kollen Snow. * "The Bastard of Hornwood", given to Clarence Snow. * "The Bastard of Blackgard", given to Ardrew Ashes. * "The Bastard of Snake Mount", given to Ethan Snow. * "The Bastard of Greyjoy", given to Dorran Pyke. * "The Bastard of Driftmark", given to Aurane Waters. Category:Culture & Society